


Let Me Show You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Language, Reader has self esteem issues, Smut, nsfw gif (included), plus size! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Reader has self-esteem issues but despite that has been in love with her boss ever since she started working for him. After he overhears her talking negatively about herself at a social function for their company he decides to take matters into his own hand showing her how beautiful she is and how much he wants her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a smut requested fic for Jenn’s Dirty 30 Birthday Challenge! I hope you enjoy and I think you're beautiful and so does Dean. <3
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr so I've included the NSFW gifs I used there.

   

   You heard the door shut and the lock click into place as you practically whimpered calling out to him, "Mr. Winchester?"

   "Face the wall with your palms flat against it, Miss Y/L/N.”

   You did so immediately without question. His hands soon found your hips and pulled you back against him, "Your hands don't leave that wall." You were back far enough to be leaning over but not quite bent. It made you look as if you were presenting yourself to him and you suppose that was his intentions. He spoke again interrupting your thoughts, "Spread your legs."

   "Mr. Winchester?"                   

    Suddenly he was in your ear his hot breath sending shivers down your spine, "I said spread your legs, Y/N.”

    You swallowed moving your legs wider and as you did his grip on your hair loosened. You felt his hands ghost over your back and down your sides. They ended where the slight bend in your hips was when he pressed himself against your back allowing you to feel his arousal pressed into your ass. 

    "Do you feel that Miss Y/L/N? You say such negative things about yourself but look what you do to me. Since the first day you came into my office I can't think of anyone else but you."

    “I don’t understand why, sir,” you couldn’t lie to him even if you had wanted to. Dean was your boss and you’d seen the parade of women that usually held his interest. You’d always had low self-esteem it was just something you couldn’t help. Sure he’d kissed you at the party downstairs and told you to wait here for him but it was probably . “Dean?”

     “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” his voice was soft and you felt his hands leave your hips. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want.”

     “But I do want you. I mean this,” I exhaled desperately missing the heat of his touch.

    “Turn around Y/N,” you did so slowly and immediately returned you palms to the wall pressing against it as you took in Dean. The lights were dimmed but his eyes were bright and wide with lust. No one could fake the look that was in his eyes. He stepped closer as your breath hitched feeling the heat of his body against your skin. “You kept your hands on the wall. You’re such a good girl for me.”

      “Mr. Winchester, Dean, I..I..I’ve always been yours.” It was true in your heart you know but saying it gave credence and Dean’s face only opened into a warm smile.

     “I know,” Dean’s lips pressed into yours as his hands cupped your face with his entire body pressing against yours. He coaxed your mouth open slipping his tongue in swallowing the moan that tore through you as his erection pressed into your core. Dean’s right hand traveled the length of your body slowly cupping every curve with a soft squeeze before sliding down your thigh and his fingers traced up your dress coping your sex. “Already so wet for me.” Your hips buck against his hand urging him to touch you. He leans in with another deep kiss and pulls back dropping to his knees. Dean looks up at you, “Those hands don’t leave the wall Y/N.” You can only nod as his hands trace up your legs and slowly peel your panties down moving your legs up one at a time to remove them. You watch Dean your breaths shallow and heated as he leans forward kissing up your thighs. His breath against your sex and your head falls back against the wall. His tongue lashes up licking your slit and you moan. “Baby you taste so good.” Dean doesn’t waste time as he presses his mouth directly to your sex licking and sucking at your clit like a man possessed. The heat flutters in you and begins to build as you gasp fighting every urge to grasp his head in your hands.

    “Dean,” you moan as you feel the pressure building. “I..I’m going to cum.” 

    Dean pulls back, “That’s what I want baby.” He returns his tongue to your dripping sex and adds two of his fingers scissoring in and out of you fast and wraps his tongue around your clit as you moan his name. You dig your fingers into the wall as the heat in your belly overtakes you with a scream. Dean never lets up working you through your orgasm as you slump against the wall making sure your hands never leave the surface. Dean stands leaning in for another kiss and you taste yourself on him. “You are beautiful sweetheart. Hold on.”

    “Hold on?” You asked and Dean laughed sweeping you up bridal style and carried you to the plush bed before laying you down gently. “Now let’s get this off.” Dean pulled up your dress over your head and sucked in a deep breath, “No bra. You are going to be the death of me.”

   “May I touch you now Dean?” You needed to touch him, to feel his hot skin and taut muscles as he made love to you. He smiled down taking your hands kissing them and placing them on his chest. You felt the light sheen of sweat that danced across his skin. The freckles that lined his shoulders looked like constellations. You bit your lip allowing your hands to trail down to his pants attempting to undo his belt while his heated gaze watched your every move. You managed to get his pants undone and he pushed them down his cock springing free. Dean was well endowed and your mouth water at not only the impressive length but the girth. He was hard and leaking as you took him in hand stroking him as he groaned, “I want to taste you Dean.”

   He kissed you with a smile whispering into your ear in between nips of your earlobe, “Next time but I don’t think I can wait any longer Y/N. I’ve wanted you for so long.” The nips turned to kisses as he trailed down your neck stopping at your pulse point sucking a mark as you trembled beneath him. “I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

   “Please Dean,” your legs spread as he takes hold of his cock rubbing the head against your entrance teasing you. “Dean.”

   “As you wish,” he smirks thrusting into you with one swift movement and pauses as your eyes water adjusting to the size. “You take me so well Y/N. God you are perfect.” His lips descend taking your right nipple into his mouth as he slowly begins to thrust in and out of you. The burn and stretch as he moves in you is delicious and you can feel the fire beginning to build. He releases your nipple kissing back up your chest before nuzzling his face into your neck. Your hands caress the muscles as they ripple across his back and you clasp him tightly moaning into his ear. “Wrap your legs around me baby,” he growls into your ear which you do so immediately. It forces him to drive deeper and the room is filled with the sounds of the skins slapping and our moans.

  

   “D..Dean, fuck!” he only grunts as his thrusting becomes erratic chasing his end. His thrusts twice more before grunting and he orgasms feeling his release as it triggers your second orgasm bucking you against Dean as he peppers you in kissing soft and sweet. “Oh god! Dean, that was so amazing.” He smiles slowly pulling out of you and lying down next to you. He opens his arm and pulls you into him allowing you to cuddle into his chest. The silence fills the room but it forces your mind to wonder. Dean’s your boss and you’ve definitely crossed some lines tonight.

   “I can hear you thinking over here sweetheart,” his voice startles you forcing you to look up into his green eyes. The crinkles around them are cute with his freckles making you smile. His hand comes up running through your hair. “I don’t want you to worry about anything Y/N we are going to make this work.”

   “I trust you Dean,” and you do although it won’t settle your insecurities overnight. “I can’t believe you’d want me Dean but I’m glad you do.”

   He kissed your forehead, “I told Charlie I was smitten with you the day she introduced you as my new assistant.”

   “Oh Charlie!” You bounced up going to the table grabbing your phone and texting Charlie. She made you promise to text her when she caught you leaving.

   “ **I solemnly swear I am up to no good**?” Dean was behind you smiling as he wrapped you in his arms. “Did you just text Charlie a Potter line?”

    “We use code to let each other know we’re okay.”

    “So what’s this mean?”

    “I went home with someone and we’re doing the horizontal tango.”

    “Oh lord, please don’t tell me I’ve fallen for a nerd,” Dean mocks you pulling away.

    “Says the guy who drops Star Trek references into every day conversation,” you smile mimicking his behavior. “Oh lord! What have I done?”

   “Smartass,” Dean wraps his arms around you. “What do you say we take a nice hot shower and then order some late night room service?”

   “I like it but no funny business,” you chide him with a wink as you slink off to the bathroom. It feels so easy slipping into this familiarity to Dean, but then again you’ve been by his side for the last three years. You start the shower slipping in when he finally comes into the room stopping to stare as you slide under the warm spray feeling self-conscious under his gaze despite the intimacy you had just shared.

   “I see that look,” he struts forward his cock already half hard again. He steps into the shower as you turn away and pulls you into his arms your back pressed tightly against his chest. “You are absolutely beautiful.” His hand trails down your side as he gently nudges your legs apart when his hands slips between your legs as two fingers press back into your warm core. “But don’t worry I plan to take my time and show you Y/N.”

    “D..D…Dean,” you gasp as the heat begins building in your belly.

    “I’ve got three years to make up for sweetheart,” he growls as you scream the orgasm overtaking you. He kisses your neck, “We have a lot of time to make up for, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr. Just follow the link [here](https://docharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com/)! All my stories can be found by searching "harley writes" on my page.


End file.
